


All This and Heaven Too

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Family Man [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Politics, religion, and sex are the three things that should never be discussed between familiars.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This and Heaven Too

“Do you believe in God?” 

“What?” Erin stuck her head out of the bathroom door. She had a green mask on her face, which took Dave by surprise.

“Do you believe in God? We've known each other a long time and I don’t think I've ever asked you that.”

“No you haven’t.”

“So, do you?” Dave asked.

“Yes. I don’t know if I believe in everything the Bible says but yes.”

“Do you believe that Jesus is the son of God and died on the cross for your sins?”

“What?” Erin came all the way out of the bathroom this time. She saw the way Dave looked at her and it made her smile a little. He loved when she wore his tee shirts with panties. “Why are you asking me that?”

“It’s on my mind lately. I don't know anything about your religious views and I should know these things. We should know these things about each other.”

“Politics, religion, and sex are the three things that should never be discussed between familiars.”

Erin went back into the bathroom. Dave heard the water come on. He let her wash her face. Then she came back into the bedroom, patting it dry with a hand towel. Grabbing the lotion from her vanity table, Erin sat at the bottom of the bed. Within seconds, Dave saddled up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her midsection.

“David?”

“Yes light of my life?” he kissed the nape of her neck. Her hair was pinned up and that always turned him on.

“Light of your life?” Erin turned a bit to glance back at him.

“Mmm hmm.” He kissed her neck again. “You know we've talked a lot about politics, whether we want to or not. We've definitely talked about sex. Maybe its time we gave religion a try.”

“What are you asking me David?”

She gave up trying to moisturize. Typically Erin didn’t like her nightly rituals interrupted and Dave was good about it. Watching was like foreplay for him anyway. Tonight he seemed pressed to find answers to his burning questions. So they moved up to the top of the bed, Erin put her lotion on the nightstand, and Dave cuddled close. He wasn’t home very much; she would give him tonight.

“Do you believe in God?” he asked again.

“I don't know. Do I believe in a higher power, probably? I surely don’t want to think about us floating out here alone. I've seen miracles with my own eyes. I've also seen vicious evil. Honestly, I try to only think about it from an intellectual point of view because it’s just easier for me. So often we rely on faith when we’re hopeful and turn our backs on it when hopeless.”

“Were your parents religious?”

“My mother was raised Anglican and my father Lutheran. Everyone was religious when they were growing up. The church was the center of where you lived. As my father got older and more into theories about everything, he mostly turned his back on it. He saw it as something that separated people and oppressed them. He rarely said it aloud but I think he loathed organized religion. He still believed in God though…I think.”

“And you didn’t raise your children in church?” Dave asked.

“Eli and I used to attend this great non-denominational church in Chevy Chase.” Erin replied. “Then our lives got so busy and our ambitions got the better of us. Our focuses shifted and we never really went back. Why are you so interested in this all of a sudden?”

“It’s not all of a sudden.”

“It’s definitely all of a sudden. As you said, we've known each other forever and never once had the conversation.”

“I've been thinking about getting Noah christened. I know he's not an infant but what if something happens to him. According to canonical law, if a child is not christened or baptized and something happens to them before the age of discretion its left in the merciful hands of God. I don’t think I can do that, Erin. I can't believe I'm even thinking what I'm thinking…it’s antiquated and ridiculous.” Dave rolled his eyes.

“If you truly believe it in your heart then its not.” She took his hand.

“No, it really is.”

“OK, it is a little. But Noah is your son and I don’t want the idea that he might not get into Heaven keeping you up at night. This is what parents do. If I can give you one more reason to sleep at night then I want to do that.

“He's our son and nothing will happen to him. But just in case…”

Dave did the sign of the cross to ward off bad omens. He could admit to becoming more superstitious as he got older even if he wasn’t overtly religious. Once a Catholic, always a Catholic. Every kid in his family had been christened and confirmed. It didn’t matter if they went to church once a week or once a year. Catholicism was a big part of who they all were. Dave wasn’t sure if he wanted to be a big part of Noah’s life but this was important to him.

“You wouldn’t be against it?” he asked.

“Would we have to pick godparents and things like that?”

“Yes.” Dave nodded.

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” Erin shook her head. “I don’t have many close friends. I would pick Kirk and Marjorie but they're older than us. We can't assume they'd want to take care of our toddler if something happened to us.”

“Well they wouldn’t have to. This is more of a ceremonial thing. The godparents are chosen to teach the child about God and religion’s place in his life. I honestly think I would pick Emily to care for Noah if something happened to us.”

“Emily who?”

“Prentiss.” Dave replied.

“You have like 15 brothers and sisters and you’d pick Emily Prentiss? She doesn’t even like me…I don’t want Emily raising our son. What are you thinking David?”

“Well nothing’s set in stone. It probably should be; I need to call my lawyer.”

“It can't be Emily.” Erin shook her head. The idea of her son one day calling Emily mama almost made Erin burst into tears. She knew that the reason that she and Emily would never get along was her own fault. Erin admitted that and certain mistakes she made along the way. 

That was her professional life. It crossed over into her personal life enough. That suggestion would push it right over the cliff. “I don't want it to be anyone from the BAU or the FBI. What about Nora?”

“Do you think she would?” Dave asked.

“I do. She’s mature and I know she and Deacon will be married soon. She loves kids and she loves Noah. I’ll talk to her about it. We shouldn’t leave something like this to chance.”

“I know.” He kissed her cheek. “But I definitely think Kirk and Marjorie should be the godparents.”

“He's Ted’s godfather too.” Erin said. “I think we should ask them.”

“So you want to do this?”

“If you want to have Noah christened then so do I. We wouldn't have to go to mass every Sunday would we? I won't have to confess anything?”

“No, you won't have to confess anything.” Dave smirked. He wondered what Erin would say if she ever walked into that booth, and what her penance would be. The last time he went to confession his worse sins were feeling girls up in cars and stealing a couple of packs of cigarettes. Life had changed significantly since then. “I have an old friend, Charlie Davison. He's a priest and he will christen Noah.”

“He’ll do it even though I'm not Catholic?”

“He’ll do it because I ask him for a favor.”

“Alright.” She nodded.

“Alright.” Dave nodded too.

“Do you feel better?” she turned, caressed his face, and kissed him.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Erin smiled. “We’ll get Noah christened, everything will be fine, and you won't have to worry.”

“I worry about him 24 hours a day.”

“Welcome to parenthood, Rossi.”

“It’s really…”

“Yes it is.”

Dave wrapped his arms around Erin and pulled her closer to him. Mudgie walked into the room, looking at both of them. He assessed quickly whether their closeness meant the bed or the couch for him. The dog picked the bed, but moved down to the bottom so he wouldn’t get in any trouble.

“At least we know that right now he’s safe and sound asleep.” Erin said. “Mudgie wouldn’t be in here with us if he weren't. That will help you sleep too.”

“Sleep, yes…eventually.” Dave kissed her neck.

“David…”

“Hmm?” he was already pulling the pins out of her hair. 

One by one, he put them in the palm of his hand until her hair fell down. It was almost at her shoulders now; the longest it had been in years. The woman’s hair turned him on. He didn’t give a damn if it was weird. He put the pens on the nightstand by her lotion.

“Are you being naughty?” Erin asked.

“I'm trying to be. It’s cold outside tonight. We should stay nice and toasty in bed.” he shifted his weight as Erin wrapped her leg around him. She moaned at the close contact, which made him shiver.

“You're the only person I know who can have a serious conversation about God and then jump right into getting laid.” She ran her hands through his thick salt and pepper hair.

“I love you, baby.” He kissed her neck.

“I love you too. At least push the door up David.”

“Huh?” he looked up from what he was doing. His hands were still creeping up her thighs.

“Please push the door up. Don’t close it but…”

“OK.” he got out of bed. “Do you want your furry friend on the other side of it?”

Mudgie looked up. He knew he was being discussed.

“No.” Erin shook her head. “Mudgie, couch.”

The retriever listened to her without question. He rarely did that for his master anymore. Dave just shook his head, walking across the room and pushing the door up. He left it open just a crack in case Noah wanted to come in. He really hoped that didn’t happen in the next hour or so.

“Where was I?” he asked, climbing back into bed as Erin slipped under the covers. Dave was happy to join her.

“Right about here.” She tilted her chin up and exposed her neck.

“Oh yes, how could I forget? That was exactly where I wanted to be.”

Erin surrendered to his attention. She nearly always did…it was difficult not to. Dave knew how to make her feel good, and that made him feel good. Together their chemicals always mixed into this awesome explosion that would leave Erin gasping for air. After all this time, the ups and downs and ins and outs, the fact that they were parents blew her mind. 

It was something she wished for when she still thought it possible. Then it was something that no longer crossed her mind. Now they had this amazing little boy they were raising together. Dave wanted to take him in front of God. He wanted to take all of this in front of God but Erin was dragging her feet. 

She had no real idea why. She was in until the end. She loved Dave, was in love with him, and wanted this wonderful but complicated life they now shared. One day Erin would work her way through this issue just like every other one the couple faced over so many years.

***


End file.
